Computer memory devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), magnetic hard disk, and the like are widely used in computer systems. These memory devices can store data in increasing capacity as manufacturing technology and science advance. However, even with such advancements and enlarged data storage capacity, these memory devices will not be able to handle the yet higher volume of data needed going forward. Existing memory devices suffer from slow accessing speed as each data bit is stored and retrieved sequentially one bit at a time. Further, computer systems making use of these memory devices are prone to virus attacks.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an alternative memory device, which does not work on current semiconductor material principles, but one that is based on molecular structures of a storage material defined by photon beams for substantially increased storage capacity and accessing speed.